Why you Dobe!
by aloisgirl
Summary: Sasuke has to go on a business trip for his father. Forcing him to leave behind his boyfriend Naruto for a week by himself. What will Naruto do while Sasuke is gone. And why does Sasuke keep glaring at his phone during his meeting? Read and find out:) Please review, enjoy!


Hi everyone:) I hope you all have a good holiday and enjoy the story. Sorry if it's bad this is my first lemon story.

Please enjoy and review:)

Chapter 1: Sasuke's Leaving

Naruto's POV:

"But Sasuke why do you have to go?" I pouted to my boyfriend. "Because dope this meeting can help the Uchiha corporation make millions of investors." I sighed I guess this is what I get for having a boyfriend who's not only the CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world but is also the son of the founder, Fugaku Uchiha.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I saw my boyfriends lips moving. "Naruto , oh honestly, it's only for a week." I sighed again. "I know but I'll miss you" "I'll miss you too. Trust me I'd rather be here, tying you up to the bed then be there, but I don't have a choice father requested it." Oh how much I hated Mr. Uchiha right now.

I guess Sasuke saw my saddened expression because he brought my lips to his in a gentle kiss. " I promise I'll be back as soon as I can and maybe if your good I'll let you be on top next time." I grinned, I felt like a kid on Christmas "Really?" He chuckled "Only if your good." he said "Okay I'll be good." I leaned in to give him one more kiss when HONK! We both jumped at least a foot in the air. " Come on Sasuke we don't have all day!"Came the only voice I could identify as Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother.

Oh I wanted to kill the bastard. "Sorry babe gotta go. Love you, bye" He said giving me a quick peck on the lips, then he was out the door.I stood there dumbstruck for a few minutes before I registered what happened and snapped out of it. Then I started moving toward our bedroom prepared to take a nap.

I stripped down until nothing was left and climbed underneath the covers. I closed my eyes and let sleep consume me. Guessing what was probably a few hours later I woke up in a cold sweat. I had a nightmare that Sasuke was hurt. I looked over to make sure Sasuke was okay then realized he had left hours ago for his business trip.

I got up and grabbed a towel heading toward the showers. I turned on the hot water, when it was warm enough I stepped in, letting the hot water soak into my skin. I started thinking about Sasuke and what he was doing. Thinking about if he had arrived at the hotel already or not and if he was thinking about me.

I started to let my thoughts drift to the night before and the pleasure he had given me.

_Flashback:Last night_

_"Aahh...Sasuke.." I moaned. Sasuke currently had his lips wrapped around my cock. He was twirling his tongue around the head knowing that that drove me crazy. I buried my hands in his hair encouraging him to take me deeper into his throat. He smirked or tried to at least. I felt him swallowing around me taking my cock till it hit the back of his throat. I nearly lost it then and there._

_"Sasuke, baby, I-I'm gonna come soon." With that said he took his mouth off of me. I protested wanting the sweet warmth again but was instead meet with dark pools of black staring straight at me. "Not so fast dobe, we haven't even gotten to the best part." He lifted my hips, spreading my legs. I could feel the head of his cock nudging at my entrance and with a little push it gave way. _

_Sasuke wasn't what you could call a sex addict but he and I had sex enough to where I didn't really need to be prepared anymore so he slid in with ease and there was almost no pain at all._

_I came back to reality when he snapped his hips forward hitting my prostate. I moaned as he started out slow then gradually got faster, slamming into my hips with an almost bone crushing force._

_Before I knew it I was getting close again and there was no stopping it."S-Sasuke...oh god...I-I'm gonna come...aahh..." "Me too baby, me too. Oh god...Naruto come for me, please." The coil in my stomach finally snapped and I came hard._

_ I felt Sasuke speed up his thrusts and knew he was close to coming. I contracted and squeezed my walls as much as I could, wanting to feel his warmth spread all the way to my stomach, soon enough I felt him go still inside of me and coat my insides with his creamy cum._

_Once he pulled out of me, he layed down beside me and brought me close to him. "I love you" he said burying his face into the crook of my neck. "I love you too." I said smiling. We both fell asleep soon after that._

_End of flashback:_

I layed on my back after cumming hard to the memory and wiped my cum soaked hands on a tissue from the box we kept on the bedside table. I quickly threw out the soiled tissue paper. If I'm like this the first day he's gone how am I going to survive a week of this. Oh help me now!

Hope you all enjoyed:)

There will be a chapter 2 coming soon I promise please leave me reviews bye!


End file.
